


脱缰 R

by Leepeolam



Category: shaoge
Genre: M/M, 少年歌行 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leepeolam/pseuds/Leepeolam





	脱缰 R

＊

 

客栈的隔间不大，只是堆着几件杂物，偏偏采光极好，薄薄的雪层上附着一片浅金色的阳光。正是入春时节，几欲蓬勃而发的旖旎春色可见一斑。

萧瑟领口敞着，那双平日里看不出喜怒琉璃似的眼睛竟多了几分情动的意味，那双宝珠自上而下看着无心。

无心被他看得心痒，粉雕玉琢的美人近在咫尺，唾手可得，饶是谁都逃不过这双琉璃双目。这辈子，也就栽在雪落山庄了。

凡是有情人之间的情事总由亲吻开始，无心低首碰到了萧瑟的薄唇，顺势按着萧瑟的后颈往下压，那唇齿自然而然地磕碰到了一起，无心就着萧瑟的唇面吻上去，濡湿了唇周细微绒毛。

这几年里参透佛法又如何，现在还不是一样按捺不住?无心攻城略地般撬开萧瑟的齿关，萧瑟半眯着眼，一声不吭，只是喉结忍不住往上滚动，又顺从地伸出舌尖勾弄他的，配合极佳。无心这下稍稍用了点力舔过人口腔上颚，他调皮惯了弄得萧瑟舌头一缩，下意识地往后一退，但立即被无心按住，然后又被逼着跟他继续唇齿交缠。

无心手一直放在萧瑟后腰上摩挲，从青衫底下透出来的温热促使无心翻过这层障碍顺着里衣下直捣进去，摸到了凸起的敏感部位，上下搓动，这下摸得萧瑟感觉浑身起火似的，燥热得不行。

“和尚…要是我当时选择登基，你怕是身首异处。”他稍微动了动腰，嘴里还是不肯饶人。

无心凤眸更翘，笑着说：“那小僧多谢陛下宠幸，多谢此番龙床一游。”

“大胆啊，和尚。”

“知道就好，萧老板可曾备了脂膏。”

“床头隔层便有。”萧瑟向来心细如丝，当然早有预料。

 

无心打开脂膏，清香扑鼻，心里笑道这萧老板的巧心思原来是用在这里了。五大三粗的壮汉还知道怎么疼爱巧媳妇，更何况通天知地的无心。

萧瑟被一把扛起，那和尚真的是心急如焚，几乎不留给他喘息的时间，就帮他把裤子给脱了。

萧瑟故作恼然：“你这秃头倒是心急。”

无心回道：“食色性也，施主成全小僧可好？”

 

穴肉渐渐湿软，穴口服帖地淌出滋滋清水来。无心探进去一根根手指，轻轻摸索到了位置，又将指尖一缩，刮弄了一下穴壁。

“唔……坏和尚。”

坏和尚却没有回答，反而又伸入一根手指进去，坏和尚的双指感到被狭窄的甬道绞得更紧。坏和尚又看了一眼爱人舒展的五官就知道萧瑟其实爱的不行，那眼角的桃色足以艳压天外天后院牡丹。

此时扩张的差不多了，穴口已经水淋淋的一片，穴肉柔软而敏感。

无心倏地抽回双指，粘上新一抹脂膏，在穴口处画了一个圈儿，手指又不安分地挠了一下。

无心的衣物早已经给萧瑟稀里了个大半，他顺道褪了里裤，那根的前端堪堪顶在了穴口，微微吞进一点，萧瑟还感到几分难堪和疼痛，萧瑟被第一次顶弄撞得头皮一麻，瞳孔怒张，瞬间无意识地喘出了声，但是声音不大，身子难以忍受地一蜷。

无心真当是爱惨了他这种身子骨都酥软了还要死憋着不认输的模样，继续顶弄着，渐渐深入，一下不落地蹭过那块要命的软肉。

萧瑟将大腿夹在他的腰间上，汗津津的发丝凌乱不堪，半年不见，他可以明显的感受到无心的内力又有所增长，那根深入他体内的巨物仿佛有不断的灵力涌入。要不是萧瑟，现在有口难言，定当会嘲讽他一句他天外天的宗主，竟然如此滥用内力，真是任性妄为。

没动了几下，萧瑟的全身就已经给他折腾地发麻，往无心的身上瘫软地躺去。

无心一把搂了他，低头在他腰间按出几道红印，也不知碰了哪个穴位，彻底把这人按软了。

这又是什么佛法神通?

萧瑟这下彻底没了劲儿，当场缴械一般轻声道“无心........快点。”

无心也算是得了便宜卖乖，偏就是减缓了速度，将身子前倾贴去以舔舐乳首磨蹭，刺痒感徘徊在萧瑟的胸口，又如同涓细水流漫过干涸的经脉泛起层层叠叠的快意。

“和尚，别……别磨蹭……我……要。”

无心目光游移向上望，萧瑟被情欲袭上的模样映入眼中，泛了层薄红的面颊漂亮得勾人魂魄。

“好，我只要你。”

—FIN—

 

我回来了！

高考结束！

深夜补车！


End file.
